Turnadette and All Things Smut
by turnt4turnadette
Summary: This is a series of one shots in no particular order about Patrick and Shelagh's life in the bedroom. All fics will be what I would consider 4 kettles unless otherwise specified at the beginning of the chapter, so proceed with caution ;)
1. The Wedding Night

Patrick scooped Shelagh into his arms and carried her over the threshold and into the flat that they now shared. Shelagh had longed for this day for a while now and their wedding was everything that she dreamed of and so much more. But what was about to happen in the privacy of their home excited her and made her nervous at the same time. Patrick put her down in the hallway that was by the front entrance and shut the door. They took off their shoes and placed them by the door.

She turned, faced him and said "I'm so glad to be home"

"Right where you are supposed to be" Patrick replied with a smile

He grabbed her left hand and kissed the top of her hand. He locked his fingers into hers, put their arms down and he lead her down the hallway. She was surprised when they didn't turn off to go inside the master bedroom but instead they went straight into the sitting room.

She must have had a confused look on her face because Patrick said "I want to play you a song that I have listened to that reminded me of our relationship. I would have liked to play it for you sooner, but I feel like it needed to be at a moment when we would be completely alone."

"Our circumstances are quite unique, I'm curious now of what this song might be" she told him with a laugh.

She watched him laugh with her as he took the record out of the cover and put it into the player. A beautiful melody played at the beginning of the song, then to her surprise the woman started singing "Once I had a secret love, that lived within the heart of me"

She felt herself blush which made him smile and he extended his arm and asked "May I have this dance?"

She responded by placing her hand into his and he pulled her close to him. They swayed back and forth to the beat of the music as she carefully listened to the sweet lyrics of the song. She leaned her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head in response.

"At last my heart's an open door, and my secret love's no secret anymore" the lady on the record continued to sing as Shelagh looked up at Patricks eyes.

They looked at each other like they had many times before to communicate the love they had for one another. He leaned in and kissed her gently, and she kissed him back as she had done many times before tonight. She felt the tip of his tongue touch her lips and she opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. They had snogged a couple of times before which made a fire stir up within her stomach that she had never felt before. If snogging made her feel this great, she could only imagine how the intimacies they were about share would make her feel. She heard him let out a moan which made her smile underneath his lips. He broke their embrace and started to kiss her jaw and her neck, which was something he had never done before that caused her to whimper at the touch of his lips. Although his mouth had been off of hers for quite a few moments, she still found it hard to breath because of the way his tongue swirled around the skin on her neck. She suddenly felt cold air hit her neck and realized that he had stopped kissing her. She also realized that the song had stopped playing with the only noise being the crackling of the record player.

Once he caught his breath, Patrick said with a chuckle, "Guess we got a little carried away, the song has ended"

"Yes" she replied with a smile on her face

He took the record off of the player, put it back in the cover and placed it on the shelf.

"The song is called Secret Love by Doris Day. I found the album while sorting through my records one day and I listened to it and thought of you. I would listen to it while I wrote letters to you, hoping one day that we could shout our love from the highest hills, so to speak. I never thought the day would come when we would be married and I would be able to share this song with you. I love you so much Shelagh Turner and I want to make sure you know that every day that I am married to you" he told her

"I love you too Patrick and I also want to make sure you know that each day that we are married. I am so thankful that God gave me this beautiful life with you and Timothy" she said

He kissed her with a sense of urgency that she had never felt him do and she kissed him back as hard as she could. Their tongues intertwined and their breathing became heavier as their lips moved at a rapid pace. The gray hat she was waring fell to the floor, but Patrick did not seem to notice and she did not care to let go of him to pick it up. He had one hand behind her neck and the other at her waist. She instinctively pushed herself against him and felt his want for her underneath his trousers. He took the hand that was behind her neck and slipped it underneath the jacket she wore on top of her her knee length silver dress, and took it off of her. This made her gasp in pleasure and before she knew it, he abruptly broke their embrace.

Once she caught her breath, she asked him "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to have made you feel uncomfortable, we do not have to this if you are not ready" he answered

"I gasped because I liked it when you took off my jacket and I am ready to show my love for you as your wife in a physical way" she declared

"Do you want to go to our bedroom?" he questioned

"Yes" she said confidently

He took her hand and lead her down the hallway and into their bedroom. She had never been in this part of the house before and it felt strange, but she reminded herself that they were married and coming in here was proper now. They stood beside the bed and gave each other a quick glance before he removed his jacket and she took down the pins in her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. Their lips met once again, kissing in the passionate way that they had just minutes ago in the sitting room, but this time, his hands started to roam down to her buttock while the other ran through her hair and she moaned. She moved her lips from his and kissed his jaw and made her way down to his neck where she rubbed her tongue against his neck the same way he had done earlier.

"Oh Shelagh" he breathed out in response to her action.

She felt his hands move up to the zipper of her dress and she lifted her head up to turned around so he could see to pull the zipper down. She pulled her silver dress off from her leaving her only in her slip and undergarments. She faced him again and unbuttoned his vest which she slid off of him and attempted to undo his tie, but her hands were so shaky that he removed it himself. They started to snog again and his hands touched her breast which made her moan. She let her hands drift down and touch his backside, pushing herself close to him, which made him moan. He moved his hands so she could access the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned it. He slid his shirt off and Shelagh ran her hands down his chest and peppered kisses on his bare chest and shoulders. He slid his hands underneath her slip and played with her bra clip which made her sigh. He unhooked it and with a wave of courage she took off her slip and let her bra fall to the ground.

He looked at her bare chest and said "You're so beautiful"

She smiled at his comment and he bent down and kissed her breast making Shelagh moan at his touch. She ran her hands through his hair, trying to pleasure him in return. When he lifted his head from her chest, she ran her hands down to his waist and massaged it, making him groan, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. His trousers fell from the ground and he slung them off of his ankles and removed his socks.

They started kissing and he lowered them into the bed and pulled the sheets over them without breaking their embrace. He pushed himself on top of her and she was surprised by how satisfying it was to have his weight on top of her. He slid his hands underneath her knickers touching her bare buttock and she slid them down her legs, making herself completely exposed. He took off his boxers and threw them aside. They kissed with a passion deeper than she had ever known that made every nerve inside of her feel like it was on fire. In this moment she wanted him inside of her more than anything to complete this act of love.

"Are you ready?" he asked her

"Yes" she replied

She spread her legs out to him, and he made his entrance into her and she gasped, which caused Patrick to give her a look of concern.

"Keep going" she said with all of the breath she could muster

He advanced further inside of her, which caused Patrick to growl in pleasure. He moved up and down inside her, eliciting a moan out of her. He moved faster as he kissed her stomach, her shoulders and her neck as she would kiss his stomach, his chest and his neck. When their lips met, he reached his release, with Shelagh reaching that point shortly after. Her release was the greatest elation that she had ever experienced and the fact that Patrick could make her feel this way made her love for him grow even deeper. He pulled out and they broke their embrace so they could catch their breath. The sheets were slightly damp from their lovemaking. She had so many thoughts running through her head, but the most prominent thought was that she could not believe that in one point of her life, she took a vow to never marry or to never experience this. Once they caught their breath, Patrick wrapped his arms around her so they could cuddle.

"You were wonderful" he said

"You were wonderful too, this part of marriage is so amazing" she replied

Patrick laughed and said "Yes it is"

"I love you so much" she told him

"I love you too sweetheart" he said

They stayed like that for a while, just content in each other's arms, speaking not necessary. Shelagh felt her eyelids getting heavy and she fell asleep, thankful for this magnificent man God had given her to be her husband.


	2. South African Nights

Shelagh was in their bedroom that afternoon, packing for their trip. She could not believe that in less than a week they would be on a plane headed to South Africa to join the others. She had the suitcases opened with a stack of clothes sitting beside them on the bed. She worked her way through the stack of clothes, she packed her nurses uniforms, the khaki pants and light blue button down shirt she bought for Patrick to wear, his lab coats and the blue and white dress she had bought herself for the trip. She looked down at the next item to be packed and felt heat rise to her cheeks thinking of his possible reaction to her nightwear. She had bought it last week when she went shopping for the other clothes they would need for the colonial climate. She put it away before she showed him the other things she had bought for the trip because she wanted to surprise him. She was looking forward to helping out at Hope Clinic and she would miss her children terribly, but she was excited to have some alone time with her husband, without interruptions. She picked it up off of the bed, folded the nightie and put it in the suitcase.

* * *

Shelagh looked at herself in her Bri-Nylon nightie in the mirror and zipped up her small bag before going into their room. She felt heat coil in her stomach in anticipation of what could happen next, what she wanted to happen next. She walked into their room and put down her small bag as he said "We'll have to arrange for deliveries of extra vaccine from Cape Town, with the only phone a mile away in the village Post Office"

"I actually shuddered when she said that. How does anyone run a hospital without access to telephone?" she said in the most nonchalant tone that she could manage. Just as she finished stating her question, she saw him look up at her and his face relaxed immediately.

"What's all this?" he asked her as a grin formed on his face

Shelagh knew that he liked her nightie and determined by the look on his face that they shared the same intentions, She found satisfaction in the power she had over him this way. Instead of jumping into bed and snogging with him right then, she decided to playfully tease by explaining the merits of Bri-Nylon fabric "It's made of a new material called Bri-Nylon. You can rinse it through and just leave it to drip dry." She grabbed the jacket of her nightwear and fluffed it out as she said that and then sat on the bed beside him.

She looked over her shoulder and added "Perfect for a colonial climate" with a grin on her face

"Absolutely" Patrick replied beaming

She placed her legs on top of the bed, took off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Patrick leaned in, but instead of kissing her, he touched the ruffle of her nightie that lined her chest and whispered to her, "I really do like this Bri-Nylon and it suits you well, but I prefer to see you unclothed when we're in bed together"

Chills ran down her spine as he titled his head and his kissed her chest. She sighed and ran her fingers in his hair as his tongue swirled on her pale skin. He made his way up her chest, up to her collarbone, and to that spot that he knew she liked on her neck, sucking a bruise. He removed his lips from her neck and took his lips into hers, kissing her hard. Their tongues intertwined which set Shelagh's insides on fire every time they kissed this way. She tugged at Patrick's bottom lip with her teeth, which made him groan. Shelagh broke their embrace and pushed him down on the bed and placed her lips on his neck, giving him a mark to match hers while unbuttoning his pajama top. She ran her free hand up and down his chest while she used her other arm to hold herself up. When she undid the last button, he leaned up so he could remove his shirt. They both stilled when they heard one of the twin beds skid on the floor, leaving a small gap in between the beds, which they both realized would only get bigger as things progressed.

"I guess that means we're going to have to get real cozy on one twin beds" said Patrick

"Yes, but that will make taking off our clothes a little tricky" she giggled

"We will manage" replied Patrick as he giggled back. He got up off the bed, extended his arm and helped Shelagh off the bed. She started to remove her nightdress, but he grasped her arm and gently put it down by her side. He took the nightie by the bottom hem and started to take it off her body with one hand while his other hand ran up her thigh and settled on her lower back. He managed to pull it over her head and threw it on the floor, leaving her bare chested. Their lips met again and he touched her breast, put her nipple between his index and middle finger, making her moan. He broke their embrace and whispered in her ear "Behave yourself Mrs. Turner, we are not the only ones staying in this building"

"I think you may have a hard time behaving yourself after I do this" she whispered as she touched his manhood, sliding her hand up and down the fabric of his pajama pants and he groaned. She slid her hands underneath his pants and boxers on his bare buttock and pulled down his boxers and pants as she ran her hands down his thighs to slip them off, leaving him completely exposed. He removed her knickers in the same fashion, making her gasp at his touch.

"Ready to get in bed?" he asked her

"Yes" she replied

He laid down on the far right side of the bed first and she laid on top of him. They began to snog, hands exploring each others bodies, moans escaping from both of them. She felt his want for her against her upper thigh and she thrusted her hips against his, ready to finish with him inside her.

"I'm ready" she gasped

He slid himself into her and she moved her hips closer to Patrick's so he could be further inside her. She moved up and down, increasing in pace as they kept going. With each thrust she could feel herself getting closer and closer to completion. After almost three years of marriage, this part of their marriage had yet to get old, and each time they committed this act together, she fell in love with him a little more than before. She heard him reach his climax and she followed moments later, reaching a high that only he could give her. He pulled out and she rolled over to the other twin bed as the caught their breath. With the combination hotter climate and their lovemaking, they decided without speaking to not cuddle and instead turned over and faced one another.

"We really need to go asleep, we are going to have a long day tomorrow" said Shelagh

"This was totally worth losing sleep over" he replied

"I totally agree" she told him with a smile

"Goodnight my love" he said

"Goodnight, I love you" she answered

She closed her eyes and smirked, satisfied with the results of her Bri-Nylon nightie, and fell asleep.


	3. The Striped Pajamas

She was half asleep in their hotel bedroom that night when Patrick said quietly "Shelagh"

She turned to him and said "So much for getting back to nature"

Patrick exhaled, propped his head up with his arm to face Shelagh and replied "There are flowers on the table and feathers in these pillows. That is all the nature I need to get back to"

Shelagh smiled and told him "The children haven't come knocking. Do you suppose they're sleeping well?"

"Either that, or they've been mauled to death by squirrels!" Patrick answered and they both laughed.

Patrick laid down on his back and after a brief pause in conversation, he said "Shelagh"

"Mm?" she replied

"I want to call the surgery" he told her

"Why?" she questioned

"Because it will put my mind at rest and then we'll really be able to enjoy our holiday instead of pretending" he answered. He took her hand to his chest and rubbed his thumb against her hand.

"There is something that we can do that I doubt you will have to pretend to enjoy" said Shelagh with a smirk across her face

"And what is that?" Patrick questioned

Shelagh answered him by putting her lips to his and kissing him hard. He sighed and kissed her back, pressing his tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth to him. She placed her body on top of his and he ran his hands up her thigh. She slipped her hands underneath his pajama top, running her hands up and down his back as they snogged.

Patrick abruptly broke their embrace and said with all of the breath he could muster "The door?"

"I locked it before I came to bed" she breathed back

Shelagh kissed his neck and made her way down to his collarbone and to the top button of his pajama top. She took her lips off of her chest and whispered "It wasn't long ago that we were engaged and I slept on the couch wearing this pajama top"

She grabbed the collar of the pajama top with her thumb and index finger, looked up at him and whispered "That first night I slept on the couch I would look at it and think of you"

"My darling what kind of thoughts would you have?" he whispered back

"I would think about what you would look like wearing this top and what it would be like to sleep in the same bed as you every night. I also would think about what it would be like to undo the buttons and take it off of you, which lead me to think of what you would look like shirtless" she answered him with a whisper

"My bride to be wasn't as innocent as I thought" he whispered with a smirk on his face

She unbuttoned his pajama shirt, kissing the skin exposed as she went down his chest. He sat up so she could slide it off his shoulders and she peppered kisses all over his chest and abdomen, making him groan. He flipped over on top of her and unbuttoned the top buttons of her nightdress and touched her bare breasts, which made her moan. He placed sloppy kisses across her chest as she sat herself up, pulled her nightdress over her head and threw it on the floor. She laid back down and Patrick rubbed her hand against her crotch, which caused her to sigh, and then slid her knickers off of her hips. She thrusted her hips against his, feeling his want for her beneath his pajama bottoms. She grabbed the waistband of his bottoms and pulled them down along with his boxers, leaving them both completely exposed.

Patrick kissed her neck as her hands roamed his body. Their mouths met and Shelagh could feel herself getting closer to completion. She spread her legs and Patrick must have been feeling the same way as he advanced himself inside of her. She moved her hips up and down at a brisk pace eliciting a moan out of him. She smiled against his lips because of the pleasure she was able to give him as a wife. She reached the euphoric state that their lovemaking gave her and Patrick shortly followed. He pulled out and they laid on their backs to catch their breath.

Once their breathing slowed, Patrick said "You were right, I did not have to pretend to enjoy this"

They both laughed and Shelagh replied "I do know you pretty well"

"This would have to be a major highlight of this trip" he added and they laughed even harder

They cuddled in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. She was almost asleep when Patrick said "We should probably put on our pajamas in case the children need us"

"Yes that would be a good idea" she replied

They got up out of the bed, gathered their clothes scattered across the floor as the result of their passion for one another. They put on their pajamas and climbed back into bed. They stayed on their sides of the bed as they were before and Patrick said "Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight love" she replied and fell sleep, thankful to not be sleeping in a tent that night.


	4. The Power of Love

A/N: This fic is only three kettles

* * *

Shelagh shut the door to Timothy's bedroom with Patrick standing behind her. She was glad that he was able to get home early enough so they could tuck him into bed together. She suspected that he would fall asleep quickly because playing outside, especially while wearing calipers, appeared to have wore him out by the time dinner came. They walked into the sitting room and they sat on the settee. Patrick came home just in time for dinner and in the rush of preparations for tomorrow and getting Timothy ready for bed, they were just now able to sit down and have a proper conversation. Sometimes this ended in their bedroom, showing each other how much they loved one another, but since her infertility diagnosis that has not happened.

"I am glad that Timothy is able to play outside with is friends again, I know that he is enjoying it" Shelagh said

"Yes me too, it is one step closer towards his recovery, and he is having fun" Patrick replied

It had been a couple days since their argument, and each day that Timothy came home safe and with a smile on his face assured her that it was the right choice. Patrick later apologized for the way he acted during their disagreement and things were slowly turing into a new normal, but she was still uncertain about what the future would hold.

She snapped out of her thoughts when he put his arm around her and asked "So how have things been going at Nonnatus?"

"It has been going well, I have hired another nurse, although someone did break in and stole a lemon meringue pie" she answered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure it wasn't Sister Monica Joan, she does love her sweets" he replied with a laugh

"She insist that she did not do it, but Sister Evangelina does not believe her, they had an argument over it in Sister Julienne's office. I tried to calm them down by assuring that the door would be fixed and another pie would be made, but it was not enough for them " she told him

"Hopefully the truth will come out soon" said Patrick

"I hope so too. How is the Sally Harper case coming along?" she questioned

"We still do not know who fathered the child, but I harshly informed Miss Molyneux that every male staff member and resident needs to be questioned." he said

"I can't imagine what her parents must be feeling" Shelagh stated

"Me neither" he replied

Patrick kissed the top of her head and she lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him the way that she had so many times before to show affection for him. Before she knew it he leaned in and kissed her lightly. Shelagh felt her stomach coil with desire and she decided that it was time. She kissed him back hard and Patrick deepened their kiss. With each touch she wanted him even more and the coil in her stomach turned into fire when he laid on top of her while they snogged on the yellow settee. What felt like too soon she felt a rush a cool air rush between them and she sat up.

"I'm sorry Shelagh, I got carried away" he told her

"Don't be sorry Patrick, I'm ready" Shelagh replied with all of the confidence she could muster

His expression softened as he asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am completely sure" she answered

Patrick stood up and extended his hand to help Shelagh off of the settee and they walked hand in hand to their bedroom. She felt the fire in her stomach again as they took one another's clothes off. The fire within her radiated down south as they peppered each other with kisses. As they laid on their bed snogging one another she could feel an elation she only knew while they committed this act of love, that she did not realize she missed so much until now. When they reached completion, with all of the uncertainties of the future, she could at least be certain of how much she was loved by her husband. But as her breathing steadied, she realized this passionate love they had for one another would never make a child, and the tears began to fall.

"Shelagh what's wrong?" he questioned

"Nothing I'm fine" she replied in the most normal voice she could find

"No you are not okay, I know you are crying. Did I hurt you? Did I pressure you into doing this too soon?" he asked in a concerned tone

"No, you have been so patient with me though this difficult time, and I enjoyed making love to you tonight along with every other time we have done it" she said between sobs

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm as she continued "After we finished, the painful realization hit me all over again that because of my diagnosis, this act of love will never create a child"

Patrick took Shelagh into in arms and said "I can't imagine how difficult this is for you, but I can tell you that I love you so much and this does not change how much I love you. I wish I could make this all go away, but I can't and that breaks my heart."

"Well being in your embrace certainly makes things a little less painful" she replied in a shaky voice

"Then we can stay like this as long as you like" he unwrapped his arms around her to grab the handkerchief from the nightstand and handed it to her as he wrapped his arms right back around her. Her tears slowed down as he stoked her hair and planted kisses on the top of her head. Eventually she stopped crying and the exhausting turn of events put her to sleep.

* * *

They had a wonderful day at the gait assessment clinic because Timothy was able to walk without his calipers for the first time, which was a huge accomplishment. They celebrated by eating at his favorite place for fish and chips and completed their nightly routine with them both tucking him into bed. They left his room and Shelagh suggested "I think I would like to turn in early tonight"

"Me too, it has been an exciting, but long day" he replied

They walked into their bedroom, changed into their pajamas and they both climbed into bed.

"I'm glad that Timothy does not need his calipers anymore, it will be quite satisfying to put them away in the closet and never use them again" said Patrick

"I agree. Through all this I have become thankful for all of the love I have been given, by you, by Timothy and by everyone at Nonnatus. I am also grateful for all of the love I have been able to give and that Timothy is still around to receive the love that all of us have to give. I have finally felt as happy as I was before my diagnosis. The pain is still there, but now I can think about all the love I have been given and I feel better. Timothy is so close to walking normally again again and it just feels like everything is finally coming together." Shelagh told him

"I'm so glad that you are feeling better" he said

"There is one more thing to do to make this right" she said

"And what is that?" he questioned

She kissed him with passion and after a moment he broke the kiss and asked "Are you sure"

"Completely" she answered

They indulged into the intimacies of one another that night without tears.


	5. The Uniform

Shelagh walked into Patrick's office that afternoon and said "All patients have been seen to and I just sent Trixie back to Nonnatus"

"Sounds good" he said as he looked at his watch and then added "It is already time to close the surgery"

"Busy days do make the time go by faster" she said

"Yes they do. Did I mention how fetching you look in that uniform?" he asked her

"Yes" she said while giggling

Patrick stood up from his desk, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back, and opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, which made him sigh, as he ran his hands up and down her back. She felt her desire for him run through her veins as their tongues intertwined. It wasn't until Patrick ran his hands on the buttons on her uniform she remembered where she was and pulled away from there embrace.

"I think we should head home" said Shelagh as she caught her breath

"I think Mrs. Penney will be alright looking after the children for another twenty minutes" Patrick replied

"Here? I'm not sure if that is appropriate" she told him

"Seems perfectly appropriate to me" he replied with a smirk

She could feel all thoughts of the seemingly unsuitable circumstances slip away as she looked at the way he smirked at her. There was something rebellious feeling about doing it in his office, even though they were husband and wife, but the idea of it thrilled her more than she would have liked to admit.

Driven by the excitement within her, she said with a smile on her face "Well we should at least lock the door first"

"Are you sure, I don't want to push you into something you are not comfortable with" he told her

"I'm sure, I don't think I can wait until tonight" she said as she went over and locked the office door

He came up to her and kissed her hard. She once again opened her mouth to him as she did moments before, but this time she was ready to give into their desire for one another. They took steps closer to his desk as they snogged with a sense of urgency knowing that they were pushed for time. They made it to the back of his desk and they stopped so he could move his chair and papers over so she could sit on his desk. She sat on top of his desk and propped her arms beside her as he unbuttoned the top buttons of her uniform. He kissed the bare skin on her chest and planted kisses up to her collarbone. He lifted his head to pull up her skirt and she sat up so he could pull it up over her buttock. He unclipped the straps connecting her garter belt to her stockings and kissed the skin between her stockings and knickers, which made her sigh. After thats his hands traveled up to the top of her knickers and slipped them down her legs. Shelagh peppered kisses on Patrick's forehead and worked her way down his face while rubbing her index finger against the skin behind his ear, making him groan. She made her way down his neck and she stopped kissing him to slide his jacket off of his shoulders. She untied his tie and unbuttoned the top half of his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. Her hands wondered down to his belt which they unfastened together. She unzipped his pants and touched his want for her and then pulled his boxers down. She scooted up to the very edge of his desk, put her arms around his neck, and he slid himself inside of her. The elation that she was experiencing made her completely oblivious to where she was as he moved inside her and they were snogging one another. He lunged into her as he reached completion and she followed shortly after, moaning in the pleasure her husband gave her. He pulled out and Shelagh looked around and remembered where she was, but she had no regrets about what just happened. The thrill she was feeling earlier only intensified after the fact.

She hopped off his desk and moved the chair back while he put the papers he had moved back in place. They scrambled to put their clothes back into a presentable position as the caught their breath.

Shelagh reset her hair as she said with a laugh "I don't think I will ever look at your office quite the same again"

"Me neither" Patrick said as he laughed

The looked each other to make sure everything was in place and they walked out of the surgery that day with huge smiles plastered on their faces.


	6. A Very Appropriate Choice

"Perfect, you and Jim Reeves" Patrick replied as he extended his arm as a silent invitation to dance. She took his hand and he pulled her into his embrace. He put his hand on her back as she put her hand on his shoulder. They held each other's free hand as they danced to the sweet melody.

"This might just be a very appropriate choice" Shelagh told him with a smile

The pain of disastrous adoption interview followed by the cold distance between them evaporated as she looked at the way Patrick was beaming at her. She could not remember the last time that they shared a carefree moment like this, just enjoying each other's company. She looked down briefly at this revelation, giving herself a chance to compose herself before looking back at him with the huge smile that she wore before. She loved being this close to him for the first time in a while, but she wanted more. "But what if he doesn't want to?" she thought to herself, she didn't want to ruin this moment. After a moment of pondering, she realized that she was being silly so she leaned up to him, closed her eyes and kissed him softly. He kissed her back immediately, and pressed his tongue against her lips to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to him as she ran her hands up and down his back. His hands were in her hair, trying to unpin it in a frenzy. Moments later he freed it and ran her fingers through her hair as they snogged which made her knees go weak. She took two steps back to the wall and they pressed against each other. She could feel his desire for her pressing against her. He pushed her cardigan off of her and she then unbuttoned his vest and he slipped it onto the ground. Patrick broke their kiss and although they promised to communicate more openly together with words, Shelagh knew by a look what Patrick wanted to do and she couldn't of been happier.

He scooped her up in his arms which made her shriek which made Patrick laughed and he said "You're going to wake Timothy up"

"I wasn't expecting that" she replied with laughter

They went to their bedroom and he put her down gently on their bed. He locked the door and came back to the bed and removed his shoes as she kicked hers off from the bed to the floor. He removed his tie and hopped onto the bed.

"I've missed you" he said

"Me too" she replied

She placed her lips on his neck and kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off of him and placed kisses on his chest, swirling her tongue around his skin. She heard him moan as she made his way to his stomach and then kissed the skin just above his belt. She lifted her head up and Patrick pulled her close and grabbed the zipper to her dress. He slid it down far enough so that Shelagh could wiggle her way out of it. He kissed her shoulders as he unhooked her bra and made his way down to her breasts. She sighed as his lips touched her smooth skin. He made his way down to her stomach and moved his hands to take off her knickers off along with her stockings. He threw her knickers and stockings to the floor and she undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers off as fas as she could. He kicked them off the rest of the way and threw them to the other side of the bed. Their lips met and they moved against one another as the snogged. Shelagh realized how hard it really was to not do this for so long during the dark time that they were emotionally detached from one another. His hands roamed up and down her body as she explored his. He entered her and when she reached completion, she felt a part of her that she had only known for a couple of months come alive again and it was amazing. He quickly followed enthusiastically and they broke their embrace to catch their breath.

"I don't think I can go that long again" Patrick said as he gasped for air

"Me neither" she told him

"I know that we will have more arguments, but as long as we tell each other how we are feeling and talk it out we're going to be okay" she added

"We're going to be fine my love" he replied and kissed her on the forehead

Patrick started to laugh and Shelagh asked "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered that you never took the record out of the record player and that my vest and your cardigan are on the sitting room floor" he answered with a laugh

"We did get a little carried away, didn't we?" she said laughing

"I'll put on my robe and take care of it" he told her

As he was about to walk out of their bedroom Shelagh said "Hurry back because I'm ready for another round"


	7. Caribbean Kisses

Shelagh sat up in bed reading Caribbean Kisses while Patrick was taking a shower. She didn't expect to get so invested in the story during her quick "skim through" of the book, but now she found herself actually taking the time to read it, and was actually enjoying it. With her busy life it was taking her a lot longer to finish than it would most, so when Patrick went into the bathroom to take a shower she seized the moment to read more about the tropical romance.

"And there, under a Caribbean sun that was as hot as the fire burning in his loins, Sebastian took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly" Shelagh read, more excited than she should be that the couple in the book had finally kissed. She also felt satisfied in a strange way that the moment she had been anticipating for quite some time during her reading of the book. She also felt heat coil in her stomach, which was strange to her considering the characters are fictional.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when Patrick was standing at the front of the bed asking "What's that your reading?"

Was she really that zoned into the book to not even notice that Patrick had gotten out of the shower and walked back into their room? She tried to play it off saying "Oh it's nothing really, just a book that Sister Monica Joan gave me for the maternity home, I was just skimming it over before I put it in the waiting area"

"I think it is more than just that" Patrick said teasingly and lunged into their bed

He snatched the book from her grasp and examined the cover saying mischievously "Caribbean Kisses by Gwendolyn de la Riche… I'm kind of curious why she would read a book like this?"

"It was a gift from the patient in the bed beside her, Mrs. Valentine. The book was read to them during their hospital stay" she replied

"Really?" he questioned as he went back to the page she was on that he made sure to bookmark with his finger before taking it from her

He skimmed over the page and laughed before reading the passage with a dramatic tone in his voice "And there, under a Caribbean sun that was as hot as the fire burning in his loins, Sebastian took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly" and then continued with his laughter.

Shelagh blushed and thought to herself "This is exactly why I didn't want him knowing that I was reading this".

She told him "It has a good story to it, Isabella, the female lead, had just gotten out of a toxic relationship and decides to take a spontaneous trip to the Caribbean. She meets Sebastian, the cabana guy on the beach. He takes her on a tour around the island and they establish a good friendship before realizing that they liked each other as more than friends"

"And some thorough kissing is involved" he replied giggling

"Oh Patrick" she said giggling with him

Patrick stopped laughing and whispered "But don't forget that I can satisfy your needs better than any romance novel can" and then started kissing her neck, which made Shelagh gasp.

"But that is not why I started reading the book, I already know the the satisfactions your love brings" she countered playfully

He quit kissing her neck and they looked at one another smiling before their lips met in a hungry and passionate kiss. Patrick rolled himself on top of her as she unbuttoned her nightdress and he broke their embrace so he could take off her nightdress. He then peppered kisses on her breast, making his was down to her abdomen as she ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her knickers off of her. She finished sliding them down her legs and kicked them off.

"Does this make the fire burn in your loins?" he whispered as he stuck his index and middle fingers inside of her. The moan that she suppressed answered his question and he smiled.

She sat up slightly so she could unbutton his pajama top and he slid it off of himself and into the floor. She made her way to the waistline of his pajama bottoms and grabbed them along with his boxers and pulled them off. He kicked them onto the floor and she pushed on his chest, motioning for him to lie down on his back so she could be on top.

He compiled and she looked at him, whispering "Now I must make sure that you are kissed thoroughly"

She planted kisses on his forehead, making her way down to his cheeks and then to his lips. She let the kiss on his lips linger a little longer, with one hand placed behind his head and the other started stroking his manhood, already hard from the previous actions of their encounter. She continued stroking him as she kissed his neck, his collarbones, and she heard him moan as she started kissing his chest. A couple of minutes later, she looked up at him with desire in his eyes and she knew he was ready for the next step. She spread her legs out and advanced herself inside of him. She inched into him slowly, then she moved her hips up and down, going slightly faster each time as they snogged. Moments later he reached completion and she quickly followed.

She plopped down beside him in their bed as they caught their breath. He then put his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest.

He kissed her forehead and said "Looks like I am going to have to take another shower in the morning, but it was totally worth it"

"I would have to agree" she replied and they laughed

They relaxed in one another's company in a comfortable silence for a while, but then Shelagh remembered something Sister Monica Joan had told her.

"Patrick, you know the author of this book also has another book called Doctor's Delight"


End file.
